Personal cleansing products, especially products for cleansing facial skin, are very popular consumer products in today's market. There are several cleansing benefits that such facial cleansing products attempt to achieve, such as removing makeup, removing dead skin, unclogging pores, sebum removal, and the like. While many facial cleansing products are effective in providing these cleansing benefits, many products can irritate the skin or cause the skin to lose moisture and become dried out. Even water alone, when used to cleanse skin, can cause the skin to lose moisture.
As a result, many consumers resort to using both a facial cleansing product, for achieving cleansing benefits, followed by a skin lotion product to provide hydration benefits to the skin and prevent the skin from drying out.
There thus remains a desire to develop skin cleansing compositions, especially for facial cleansing, that provide effective skin cleansing while improving skin hydration, provide a rich creamy lather, and are easily rinsed from the skin with water or wiped from the skin with a dry or damp substrate.